Percy Jackson and the Horseman
by JaYDN78
Summary: It has been month since the defeat of Kronos and everyone is looking forward to some peace. But a demigod's life is anything but peaceful. When a new kid shows up at camp, it triggers a chain of events that endanger everyone. Death is in the air, how will the demigods fair?


**Hello everybody. I bring to you a story that I hope you will enjoy. It is a Chaos story of a sort but not in the way you would expect and future chapters will show why. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Who Am I?<strong>

He slowly regained consciousness. Groaning, he opened his eyes and found he was lying on the floor next to a bunch of dead bodies in a rundown shack. He saw knifes and other dangerous instruments protruding from their bodies, blood stained the floor, showing that this fight or massacre had taken place at least a day ago.

Men and women had looks of terror on their faces and it made him feel sick and yet strangely satisfied. He got up off the hard wooden floor and took in his surroundings, he didn't remember any of this, nothing at all.

His thoughts were a blur. Nothing made sense, he found himself dressed in a black shirt and pants, it was similar to typical assassin outfits. On his hip was a gleaming silver sword that had runes etched into the side of the blade. He took a glance and found he was able to read the strange markings.

"Reaper." He said, he didn't have any idea what that meant. He moved over the dead bodies until he walked past a wall that had 'WE'RE DOOMED!' written on it in blood. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his mind. He had a flashback.

_A man sat behind a desk, he was dressed like a nobleman and his hand was shaking. His brow had beads of sweat on it and a letter sat on his desk._

_'If anyone is reading this, then we failed. We could not stop the evil that comes forth towards us. We tried our best to stop it but it was not enough, you and the world are in danger. I wish you luck in accomplishing to do what we have failed to do, kill the great evil. I have found no physical weakness in my conflicts with him. My findings and research on him are located back at the heart of The Dark Lady's house. I wish you luck and may the gods have mercy on our souls._  
><em>Alan Virgil<em>. _T__he 24th__ of July, 1833.'_

_Alan stood up from his desk and walked over to a fireplace on his right. He placed one hand above on the wall and just leant against it, staring into the flames. The orange light consumed the wood, heating it up to become nothing but ashes._

_A knock sound on the door to the room. He turned and found a beautiful young woman with stunning brown eyes before him._

_"Is everything alright husband?" She asked._

_He faced the fire once more and let out a sigh, "We have been fighting for years, and nothing we do seems to work. I am worried that we will fail, fail to save the world."_

_He felt a comforting hand touch his shoulder._

_"The Order of Magic will succeed, we have to. We have finally constructed a spell to end the evil that has tormented us and the world." She said. He was about to reply when a man rushed in who was shaking and had gone pale._

_"HE IS HERE! THE GREAT EVIL IS HERE!" He shouted. A sense of dread washed over him._

_He ran towards the window and looked out onto the forest road that led to the house. Sure enough a cloaked figure riding a top of a pale horse with red eyes galloped towards the house._

_"QUICK! GET ALL THE WITCHES AND WIZARDS INTO POSITION! NOW!" He frantically shouted and sprinted with his wife into the next room. The dying screams of the patrolling men and woman outside could be heard. The ominous sound of a horse neighing and its hoofs pounding into the dirt grew closer and closer. The whispers of death enter their thoughts and minds. It was time, time for their final stand._

His head pounded as he dropped to one knee. What did he just witness? What evil were these people on about? Having no memory on anything frustrated him.  
>He froze when he heard a horse outside neighing.<p>

Could that be the same person that killed all these people? Was he just outside the house on his pale grey steed?

He crept up to the door of the house and slowly peeped through a window next to the door. A plain brown horse stood tied to a wooden post, nothing else in sight.  
>He let out a sigh of relief and quickly ran into Alan's room and collected the letter he had seen in his vision, it may come in handy later on.<p>

He went to open the front door only to find it locked. He jiggled the handle a few times before kicking it, it had more power than he expected and the door exploded in a shower of wood and splinters. Large parts of the door the remained intact landed on the ground.

He breathed in the fresh air and found it strange that it was unnaturally cold.

"_Must be the fog around here._" He thought to himself. The house was covered in a heavy and dense fog, restricting vision to only seeing ten meters in front of you.  
>He walked over to the horse that had gone quiet once it had seen him. It just watched him and his every move like a hawk.<p>

He untied its reigns and hoped onto its back. The horse remained still and quiet.

"Quite a relaxed fella. I wonder if you know who I am." He said to himself.

"_Death._" A voice sounded in his head, he looked around him and found no one.

His eyes narrowed, he didn't like this. It was at this point that he knew he wasn't alone.

He felt eyes watching him but he couldn't tell where they came from.

Not wanting to stay in this place any longer, he give a kick to the horse's side and the horse set off down the road.

He failed to notice a seven foot cloaked man standing in the doorframe of the house, watching him ride away.

He rode down the road, the fog starting to lift with each passing second. Soon it lifted and he found himself in more forest. He looked back only to have his eyes widen. The house was rotting, it was crumbling to dust before his eyes. It fell apart and was blown away by a sudden gust of wind.

"What on earth?" He mumbled and he felt a sharp spike of pain in the back of his head once again. A flashback was coming.

_It was a bright and sunny day. The birds sang their song, the comforting song that put his fears at ease. Alan stood in front of the house that he had just witnessed crumble into dust._

_He went up to the front door and let his fingers glide across the wood. An old man was beside him, his face obscured from the sun._

_"Why did you bring me here?" The old man asked. Alan just stroked the wood and let out a deep sigh._

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you but… Something is after me." The old man raised a brow._

_"After you?"_

_"Yes, a great evil. He rides and destruction follows. I am a threat to him and he is coming to kill me." He said with a laugh. Though it did not hold any humour._  
><em>"An evil? You need to explain more than that and why is he trying to kill you?"<em>

_His blue eyes stared at the old man's for a moment, "I can't explain it more than that because that is what he is and saying any more than that will attract… Unwanted attention. I know he is powerful, never seen anything like it. As to why he is trying to kill me constantly, let's just say I did something to him and doesn't like it." The old man looked thoughtful for a moment._

_"So why am I here Alan?"_

_"I just wanted to say that this place, my home, it will be the place for a final stand against him. I have put in so much effort into a plan to stop him. If I fail and he comes here to kill me, I want you to check on this place. If you fail to find it, then I succeeded for the time being. If I failed, please do your best to pick up from where I left off. In a week I will write a letter, it will explain more if I happen to fail. You will understand soon enough. In the end, I'm going to die anyway."_

_The old man placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Alan. I truly am, but I am glad to have taught you, you were a brilliant student. Is there no way to avoid this conflict?"_

_He shook his head, "No. It must kill me, it has to. And I'll be ready for when he comes, this fight must take place. It is the only way for me to perform the spell and protect everything I know. You cannot help me or interfere in the fight unless you have a death wish for you and your present students."_

_"What about the gods?"_

_"They are weak from war, they must gather strength before even trying to verse this foe in open combat."_

_"I see… Farewell Alan Virgil, I am sorry that this cruel fate has been set upon you." And the old man turned away._

He held his head and growled.

"What was that? What is going on?!" He shouted to the sky. The horse stared at him with intense eyes before taking off into a gallop.

* * *

><p>After hours of riding the horse which he had no name for, he started to grow agitated. The forest never seemed to end. He pulled out the sword that was on his hip and he slashed at a nearby tree.<p>

It cut through like a knife to butter the and tree toppled to the ground. That was he felt it, pairs of eyes watching him from shadows.

"Come out and I won't kill you." He said in a luring voice. He was surprised that he would resort to threats right away but it seemed to feel… Right.

A bunch of girls wielding bows came out of bushes and pointed arrows at him. A girl wearing a crown of some kind and had electric blue eyes glared at him but then her gaze shifted to one of absolute horror.

"W-who are you?!" She stuttered.

He frowned and noticed the other girls sent this girl a look of confusion. He didn't understand what was going on but he needed to think quick. He had no name, no idea of his past except for flashbacks to some other person. A light bulb lit up in his head and he smiled which only served to unnerve the girl, good.

"Alan Virgil and you are?"

"Thalia Grace, lieutenant to the hunt of Artemis. You're coming with us."


End file.
